


When You Wake

by BumbleeBeeBaby



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game), Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, This got long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleeBeeBaby/pseuds/BumbleeBeeBaby
Summary: Things escalate quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

How could her eyes not be drawn to the silver haired man? 

He was lounging in the doorway, broad shoulder bearing his weight. His muscular arms were crossed over his chest, one of his collar bones exposed slightly by a part in his blue kimono. He had one leg crossed over the other at the ankle in a casual fashion. Deceptive, given how fast the ninja could move at any given second. The sardonic twist of his lips told her he'd caught her staring, again. But, again, how could she not. This was far from the first time he'd noticed her noticing him. It wasn't even the first time today.

Everything about him suggested a certain amount of lazy. His unhurried motions, graceful and definitely not rushed. The way he drawled out his words, especially when he was amused, and more specifically when he was amused at, not with, someone. He spent more time napping in treetops than most cats. Or on the rooftops. Or in his room. Anywhere the mood struck him.

She almost smiled back, almost. But that would be as good as admitting she was staring, which she was, and that he'd noticed, which he had.  
Instead if she cleared her throat, and her thoughts, and started just serving the damn tea like she was supposed to be during this very important war council, she could maybe, MAYBE, play it off. And maybe, MAYBE, he wouldn't tease her about it.

She straightened her shoulders in an attempt to pass by him with what she hoped was a little dignity and even better a small amount of grace.

“And what were we looking at exactly Little Lady?” He asked in a voice so low only she could hear it.

If it was possible to burst into flames from the heat of a blush she would surely be the kindling that burned Tsutsujigasaki to the ground. Shingen would be less than pleased.

She ignored him as best she could, pushing past him since he was in no hurry to actually move out of the way to let her by, and rushed back to the kitchens.  
She fanned herself with her hands, blaming the heat from the stoves. She paced in small circles for a moment willing her racing heart to slow and then inhaled a shaky breath. They would need more sweets. She tied the sleeves of her kimono and turned to face the pantry shelves to take stock of what ingredients were on hand.

“Dango,” came a low whisper in her ear. A puff of hot breath that swept across the skin of her neck, gone before it registered practically.

“Saizo?” She whirled but found herself alone.

She spun again, in confusion, peeking her head out the door, even looking to the tiled ceiling. But it was only her.

Had that just happened? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Was she so enraptured with him that now he was like a ghost, always on hand to haunt her.  
She was going mad. That was the only explanation. He'd driven her past the edge of reason and now she had started a slow descent into becoming one of those old, raving women that walked the roads and talked to insects.

She jutted her chin out stubbornly. She wasn't going to make dango just because she knew it was his favorite, and just because he may or may not have just requested, demanded, it.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand she set out to start making the food for the council. Dango, as it was.

“And other things as well,” she muttered as way of an excuse.

Shortly after, she was back at the council, handing out sweets. From behind her, snaked am arm, covered in blue, that grabbed two of the skewers holding the pink, white, and green dango.

“Someone listens well doesn't she?” he murmured, again so softly only her ears would pick it up. 

Did he noticed the way the praise danced down her spine and made her shiver? Probably, his eyes, dark crimson, didn't miss much, if anything. 

She finished her duty, and when Lord Shingen dismissed her for the evening with a seductive smile, everything that man did was seductive, he could fall on his face and everyone would agree it was the hottest thing they'd ever seen, she was only too happy to escape to her room.

Seductive Lords aside, she was tired. She felt as if she'd been on high alert all day. It was exhausting never knowing if, when, Saizo would show up. If he had in fact been there or was it wishful thinking.

One thing was clear, Saizo had never taken much interest in her. No more than just a silly girl worth teasing now and again. She needed to put him out of her mind.

Were she honest, Lord Yukimura was more her speed. Shy, painfully so, and easily moved to a blush and a stammer, he was very kind. He was also very tall, and had blue eyes that reminded her of summer afternoon skies. Yes, she would do well to start thinking about him instead.

Except that Lord Yukimura didn't make her shiver in excitement like the ninja did. She didn't spend afternoons thinking about what it would be like to kiss the “Little Lord,” as he was called.

Even though she was alone in her room, her cheeks flamed as if she'd spoken her thoughts allowed in front of the, no doubt, still gathered war council.

“Oh you really must stop it,” she muttered to herself as her hands moved to her obi to begin undressing for bed.

“What must we stop?”

The warmth on her back let her know that this was no figment of her imagination. That not only was Saizo in her room, in her ear, he was close enough that her back was pressed against his chest. By his doing, not hers.

Her mouth opened, and then closed. Even if she could form words, and she had serious doubts that she could, what words would she form? 'Oh, I just need to stop thinking about what it would be like to have you want me, as a man wants a woman.' She was sure that wouldn't go over well at all.

She felt fingers in her hair, pulling the pin from it, letting it fall down her back in thick, glorious waves. She felt him puddle the strands in his hands and then lift it to his face.

“You smell like blossoms, and sugar, and,” Saizo inhaled deeply and she felt him bury his nose in its softness, “arousal and fear.” He had moved his lips so that when he spoke they would brush against the shell of her ear. “What has us so scared Little Lady, and at the same time, so very excited?”


	2. Chapter 2

She closed her eyes as if that action alone might stop her from trembling. He was playing with her like a cat with a mouse.

She waited, expecting him to leave as he always did, for the warmth to fade and for her to be left alone with her confusion and her aching want.

But instead his hands came to rest on her hips and with a sharp yank he closed the nonexistent distance between them.

“I asked you a question I believe,” he purred into her ear.

“Why are you teasing me Saizo?” she managed. Perhaps seeing her flustered was fun for him, as a matter of fact she would bet good coin on it that it was, but his game was too hard on her heart.

“Turn about is fair play,” came the response. “You tease me.”

Well that was unexpected. Her spine stiffened in reaction.

“I most certainly do not,” she exclaimed.

“You most certainly do.” He mocked her outrage and then chuckled softly. “The long glances, the heat in your eyes, the desire on your face.. how much is a man supposed to take? You really are just a little stupid aren't you?”

That took all the huffy wind right out of her angry sails. Had she been so easy to read? She thought she'd done a fine job of keeping things to herself.

“I didn't know you.. knew,” her voice trailed off as she felt a soft brush on her neck. His fingers were gripping her hips still, so that meant those was his lips she'd felt. He'd kissed her.

“But I do know, and no matter how many times I've told myself that this is a very bad idea, very bad.. well, I guess I'm just a little stupid too.”

She gathered courage she didn't know she had and turned in the circle of his arms to face him. He wore an expression that she'd never seen before.  
It was raw, and honest, and it made her heart thump hard in her chest.

He was restraining himself. Barely.  
She hesitated. Barely.

She put her hands on his chest, curling her fingers into the soft fabric, and stood on her toes to bring her face closer to his.

That seemed to be all the invitation he needed.

His lips, hot and hungry, were on hers in an instant. His tongue challenging hers for ownership of her own mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
He wrapped her legs around his waist.

She felt her back hit the wall, pressed hard against it, so that he could free his hands from holding her.

She tangled her fingers in his silky hair as he changed the angle of his mouth, without breaking the kiss.

She felt his palm, warm and calloused, slide into her kimono. His fingers, clever and nimble, found one of her nipples.

Her back arched and a sound she'd never heard herself make before escaped from her throat.

His other hand had gathered her kimono around her waist, he bucked his hips forward and she shuddered. 

“S..Saizo,” she said haltingly. She had never been touched by anyone like this before, she was overwhelmed. Unafraid and needy, but overwhelmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Saizo put his forehead on her shoulder, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He stilled his fingers though he kept his hand cupped around her generous, soft breast.

“Was that a stop?” he asked placing soft kisses on her neck. He'd stop if she said to. It might kill him on the spot, but he hoped that didn't show on his face or in his voice.

“No.. its not a stop,” came her soft reply.

He could have shouted with joy. Instead he manged to look just slightly less bored than usual.

He lifted her again, ignoring her squeak of surprise and took her to the bedding she had set out for herself.

He laid her down softly, settling himself beside her, smoothing the hair from her face. His hand worked to unwrap her obi, open her kimono. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Wild eyes. They made him want to kiss her, so he did.

Dipping his lips against hers while he bared her for him. His Little Lady was perfect, as he'd imagined she would be. Full, high breasts, small pink tips, peaked for him. A small waist, gently curved hips.

She shivered under him, he bent, taking one of her nipples into mouth. The sound she made had him stiffening even more than he was and suddenly he found even the thought of being dressed abhorrent. He shrugged out of his clothing while worshiping both her breasts.

Her eyes screwed shut, a blush on her cheeks, as if she suddenly realized he would have to be naked for what they had been heading towards.

He took one of her hands, small and shaking in his. He trailed her fingertips down his chest, acquainting her with his body. He deserved a reward for the patience he was showing. But for her, he'd take it slow. Of all creatures, he wanted at least one to not fear him, her specifically. But he was still showing a remarkable amount of restraint.  
His breath hissed between his teeth as he wrapped her hand around his hard length. He helped her find a rhythm, stroking him, pleasuring him, killing him.

He let her play, but she learned too quickly, she was too good. He brushed her fingers away, despite the protest she made, and fused his mouth to hers again, kissing her long and slow.

He placed his hand on her thighs to part them and he felt her hesitate. Mimicking the strokes of his tongue in her mouth he ran his fingers up and back, along the inside of her thighs, the sensitive skin goosebumping under his touch.

She parted for him, he nipped at her neck as a thank you, and he slid a finger along her slit. She was dripping, swollen.  
She cried out his name and then became still and silent as his thumb pressed against her core and starting slow teasing circles on her clit.


	4. Chapter 4

Her body was doing things she had no idea it was capable of. He was making her body do things she had no idea it was capable of. His thumb was building a pressure in her that she wasn't sure she wanted to run from or towards.

“Saizo?” she questioned, her voice shaky with uncertainty.

“Let it happen Little Lady,” he replied, his voice huskier than usual, leaving kisses down her neck and chest. “Let it happen.”

Her hands fell to her sides, gripping the bedding. Her eyes were open but unfocused, her lips parted around panting breaths.

Saizo moved his thumb faster, increasing the pressure, her felt her hips roll forward slightly, chasing what he was offering and he hid a pleased smirk in the crook of her neck.  
He felt her tense, heard her sharp inhale and then his name was on her lips like a prayer as she shook, pushing herself against his thumb. Moaning.  
He milked out her orgasm, not stopping until she was shuddering and whimpering under him.

“Good girl,” he whispered into her hair positioning himself between her thighs, his tip pressing against her entrance. He paused to give her a moment to protest, to halt things, but instead she brought her still shaking hands to his shoulders and nodded.

He kissed her gently, taking the brunt of his weight on his hands and began to push into her.

She was tight. And hot. Slick from her release but he still had to be slow as he stretched her. She stiffened under him, a small cry in her throat.

He paused, dropping kisses on both her eyelids. He waited until she once again nodded and sheathed himself fully in her with a low growl deep in his chest.

He kissed the tears that pricked her eyes, kissed her lips, he was trembling from the effort it took to keep himself still.

She whispered his name, brushed the hair from his face.

“Please,” she murmured.

He slanted his mouth across hers again and began to move his hips. Pulling out and then thrusting back in again with a groan.

He was home. She was everything he needed but didn't deserve. She was everything he needed.

He drove his hips harder, as he felt her melt under him, accept him, love him.

He twisted his hand between their bodies, fingers finding her clit again, touching her they way he'd quickly learned she enjoyed.

She was sensitive, almost overly, but her body responded to him and soon her head was thrown back, her teeth biting her lip to keep her voice down.  
She came again, and her release brought on his own. Thick and silky, he emptied into her, hips locked against hers.

Throwing an arm over his eyes, he rolled onto his back, heart thundering, inhaling deeply.

She laid beside him, already missing his warmth, his weight. Her body calmed down just as her mind became a clamor of insecurity and panic.

His hand reaching for hers, his fingers tangling with hers, pulling her against his chest, kissing her fingertips, it calmed her, quieted her.

“Sleep,” he whispered. “I'll be here when you wake.”


End file.
